In the prior art machines are known for covering books with sheets of plastic material.
One of said machines is disclosed in patent application WO 03/004282. The machine comprises a sheet sealing and cutting assembly that cooperates with a work surface. The assembly comprises a first and a second element of which at least the first element is movable with respect to the other and the two elements are arranged on opposite sides of the work surface. The first element comprises a sealing and cutting blade having an electric current that passes through it and the second element comprises a sealing and cutting counterblade. Driving means is provided for moving the sealing and cutting blade from a rest position to an operating position in which the sealing and cutting blade engages with the sealing and cutting counterblade. The first element and the driving means belong to a unit connected to the work surface in a removable manner. The unit furthermore comprises elastic retaining means for retaining said blade in the rest position.
The plastic sheets that are used for covering the cover of a book are only single sheets of plastic as the machine does not accept a continuous single sheet of plastic material.
In this way, the operation of covering the numerous articles becomes tiresome for the user, who has to load a single sheet of plastic material for each operation.
Furthermore, the operation becomes costly, as the remaining part of the individual sheet of plastic material is no longer usable for covering another articles.